


Covert Art for- Curve Fitting

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cover Art, Families of Choice, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plotty, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: The weird thing is, Charles always introduces Raven as his sister, but he never calls Erik his brother. Erik would be bothered, except he prefers not to think of Charles as his brother, either. He can’t figure it out for four years, and then suddenly he can.Or. A non-powered AU in which Sharon Xavier never remarries, and Charles 'adopts' not only Raven, but Erik too.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cover Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Covert Art for- Curve Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curve Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438404) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> This fic is one of my favourites, kianspo!  
> If the cover encompasses half of the awesomeness of the fic, then I'll consider the mission accomplished!! :D
> 
> Cheer! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
